1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solenoid driving circuits which drive solenoids, especially solenoids for driving keys of player pianos. This invention is based on patent application No. Hei 9-10535 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 show examples of typical configurations of driving circuits which drive solenoids for driving keys of player pianos. Herein, common parts are designated by same numerals in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11.